


Everything

by Storm89



Series: Two Angels and a Hunter [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their lovemaking, Castiel realizes something about his lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

Castiel moaned as Dean and Balthazar thrust into him, both of their cocks inside of him. Dean was breathing out how perfect he is, how beautiful he is and how much he loves him. Balthazar was growling against his neck, telling him how dirty he was, how he looked so good taking their cocks. 

Castiel groaned at their words, letting them washed over his vessel, feeling them deep with him.

That was when he hit with an epiphany. 

He loved them, he loved Dean and Balthazar. He loved them so much. He needed them so much.

They were everything to him.

He gave out a harsh cry at a particular hard thrust. He panted loudly as he was almost to completion. 

“Oh, this is perfect…I love you so much…I love you both so much.”

He then started to sob.

“You everything…you’re everything!” He cried out as he came, then feeling his lovers release inside of him. He collapsed on top of Dean as Balthazar lay on top of him.

“Don’t.Go.” he whispered, feeling his lovers stiffen and then relax. Dean strokes his back as Balthazar nuzzled his neck. 

“We’re not going anywhere, Cas.” Dean murmured. 

“That’s right, Cassie. You’re stuck with us.”

Castiel smiled as his eyes drift close, feeling safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, only the second chapter and its smut, lol.
> 
> So, just some smutty fluff with Cas realizing how important Dean and Balthazar are. 
> 
> I have a feeling that when Dean does Cas, he gentle and loving and Balthazar is more assertive with a lot of dirty talk. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
